This is Reality
by SharinPattinson
Summary: Bella y su mejor amiga, van a cumplir su sueño: vivir y estudiar en Londres. Allí conocerá a Edward, un prestigiado abogado y su vecino, siete años mayor que ella. Una chispa salta entre ellos. Él hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para no involucrarse con ella, pero... Bella no se dará por vencida. ¿Será acaso esa diferencia de edad el problema?(Historia en pausa)
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! Bueno acá llego con una nueva locura. (Esta historia es realmente una locura...) espero que les guste y les saque alguna que otra carcajada.**

**En fin, solo traigo el prólogo, el primer capítulo ya está terminado solo falta betearlo. :)**

**Ahora si me callo y las dejo que disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por mi adorada Ara Montoya. ¡Gracias nena por tomarte la molestia!**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra**

** hermosa reina,**

**la perfecta, única e inigualable: Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

* * *

**This is reality**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

Lo prohibido es objeto de deseo… Miles de veces deseamos aquello que es "imposible" por decirlo de alguna forma. Es como si ese "objeto" nos dijera _¡Hey tú! Anhélame/adórame/deséame. _O _ ¡Hazlo, que importa lo que pase! _Aun sabiendo que no podríamos tenerlo ni en un millón de años o que hacer aquello "ilícito" traería problemas. Había pasado por eso, varias veces debo admitir,pero jamás con una persona. Pasé la mayor parte de mis 18 años con la nariz entre libros, estudiando y siendo la "chica buena". Realmente estaba aburrida de eso. Bueno, no de la lectura, nunca dejaría a mis amados libros, pero quería un cambio, lo necesitaba. Tener un poco de acción en mi vida, hacer cosas emocionantes no solo quedarme en casa como la adorable y obediente niña de papá. Estaba dispuesta a buscar unas cuantas aventuras.

Había leído un millón de historias sobre el hombre perfecto. El típico hombre caballeroso que llegaba con su reluciente armadura en su blanco y hermoso caballo a rescatar a la pobre e indefensa doncella encerrada en la torre y bla, bla, bla… ¡Cursilerías! Tampoco es que esté en contra de este tipo de cosas, soñar está más que bien y como dicen _"no cuesta nada"_. Solo crecí y empecé a ser más realista respecto a gustos y a lo que quiero para mí…

¡A la mierda ese cliché! Básicamente todas las historias trataban de lo mismo, solo cambiaban los escenarios, tiempo, forma de rescate y el aspecto de los personajes. Tal vez cuando era niña si soñaba con mi caballero de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero la vida me fue mostrando que ese héroe no existía, que era solo parte del mundo literario. Por más que las mujeres deseáramos sacarlos de aquellas páginas eso era algo imposible de lograr, lamentablemente, pensar en ello dan ganas de llorar y preguntarse, _¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?_ Aunque suene algo melodramático. No seré experta en temas amorosos y mi historial en los que a "hombres" se refiere era bastante escaso. (Si es que a los inútiles de mi edad se les pude llamar así, esos que solo piensan en cosas como: Sexo, vagina, pene, tetas, culo; las veinticuatro jodidas horas del día, claro está).

En fin, salir con algunos de estos descerebrados hizo que me diera cuenta que lo mejor eran los hombres maduros, no sé, entre ¿los veinticinco y los treinta, tal vez? Nunca había conocido alguno cercano a esa edad que llamara mi atención. Sí, confieso que me derretía si veía algún tipo con traje caminando apresuradamente a la hora del almuerzo en el centro de la ciudad. No había nada más sexy que eso.

Se preguntarán de dónde he sacado esta teoría. Nada más ni nada menos que de unos de los mejores amigos de una chica: los libros. Pero no de los libros "_Se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre" _Si no de aquellos más realistas, los que comencé a leer siendo ya más madura, hace unos años atrás. Aquellos que al leerlos te hacían bajar de la nube en la que vivías soñando para estrellarte de lleno contra la ruda realidad. Los príncipes no existen, y no todo es color de rosa. _No pretendas ver el arcoíris sin un poco de lluvia. _Esa enseñanza era una de las cosas buenas que sacabas de estos libros. Claro está que a veces esa lluvia era una enorme tormenta, pero era el mismo punto.

Debo aclarar que me negaba a encontrar a aquel empresario multimillonario con traumas de su infancia al que le gustara _"follar duro" _y me quisiera como su sumisa, aunque no lo expresara verbalmente o en defecto, con un contrato. No estoy criticando a ninguna historia, solo es mi sincera opinión de lo que quiero para mi vida. Si hay algo que me molesta, son las órdenes.

Uno de los motivos por el cual me estaba independizando —yéndome a vivir junto a mi mejor amiga fuera mi ciudad natal, Seattle, hacia el otro lado del mundo, mi amada Londres—, era que ya no podría tolerar más las órdenes de mis padres y bueno, la universidad me dio la excusa perfecta para huir de allí. No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres y les estoy agradecida por todo lo que me han brindado en mi vida, pero en serio, me exasperan, me abruman, me estresan demasiado.

Ahora sé que esa decisión fue la mejor que pude haber tomado, me llevó hacia él. A mi fruto prohibido, el cual deseaba en más de una forma. Mi hombre de grisáceos ojos, el que me robaba más de un suspiro diario pero me ponía histérica cuando me trataba como una niñita. ¡Vamos! Soy una mujer, ya no soy una pequeña. Qué más quisiera yo que saber cuál era el motivo de su absurdo comportamiento. Podría ser muy extrovertida, pero el maldito me ponía realmente nerviosa y toda la confianza en mí misma salía corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá cuando se me cruzaba dejándome casi sin habla y lograba hacer que olvidara mis dudas. ¡Idiota!

Ah, hay algo que me olvide de mencionar… él es siete años mayor que yo.

¿Supone eso algún problema? Lo dudo, nada impedirá que sea mío. Isabella Swan consigue todo lo que desea. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Bueno, se preguntaran "¿Qué hace publicando una nueva historia y no actualizando la otra?"... también yo. Okno, primero debo aclarar que no voy a dejar la otra historia solo decidí comenzar a publicar esta nueva locura que espero las haga reír un poco :P **

**Okay, ahora sí... ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus comentarios, insultos, críticas, sugerencias :B**

**MILES de gracias a: Ara y Flor, (mis amuletos :3) a mi loco grupo de amigas, en especial a Sol, por su incondicional apoyo. Y por supuesto a la mejor de las mejores amigas del mundo Leonela, te amo loca mía..**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**SharinPattinsonStewart**

**Twitter: (Arroba) SharinPattinson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, holis :B Acá llego con el primer capítulo de esta loca historia...**

**Puede parecer un cap cortito pero quedo tal como yo quería. **

**Les dejo el Link del grupo creado para la historia dónde van a encontrar adelantos e intercambiar opiniones :) www. facebook MiSexyVecino (Sin Espacios)**

**Ahora me callo y dejo que disfruten del cap... **

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra reina,**

**la única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Solo la trama es producto de mi desquiciada cabecita... **

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**This is Reality.**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡No lo podía creer!

Al fin habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto Heathrow, de mi amada Londres. Eran las 10 am hora local, 2 am hora en Seattle. Estaba ciento por ciento segura de que el divino Jet lag junto con la falta de sueño, iba a dejarnos muertas en cuanto llegásemos a nuestra nueva casa. Las 9 horas y 34 minutos que duró el vuelo no hicimos más que hablar como si no hubiera mañana, no es que nunca lo hiciéramos, solo que esta vez era peor, muchísimo peor debido a la emoción. Estábamos a punto de cumplir el _"Típico sueño entre mejores amigas":_ irnos a vivir juntas a la ciudad más impresionante y perfecta del universo. Al centro neurálgico en el ámbito de las artes, el comercio, la moda y el entretenimiento. Desde que nos conocemos -hace ya cinco años-, que no dejábamos de parlotear sobre este viaje.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos de manos a la velocidad de la luz, bajamos del avión tan rápido como nuestras piernas pudieron y las personas que parecían estar en un cortejo fúnebre por su lentitud, nos permitieron pasar y nos dirigimos desesperadas a registrarnos y buscar el resto de nuestro equipaje.

Ansiosas, apenas recogimos nuestras cosas, literalmente, corrimos en busca de un taxi, anhelantes por ver nuestro nuevo hogar.

Desde los dieciséis años que habíamos empezado a trabajar en cuánto lugar podíamos para poder ahorrar. Obviamente, todo lo juntado con nuestro empeño no fue suficiente y nos vimos obligadas a rogarles a nuestros progenitores. Nos costó horrores convencerlos de que era lo correcto. El día en que accedieron estuvimos gritando una hora, literalmente y, no pegamos un ojo en toda la noche haciendo planes, buscando lugares dónde vivir. Lo único que teníamos asegurado era un lugar en la "University College London" y un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la misma. Alice estudiaría diseño y yo, literatura inglesa. Hasta que no le comunicamos eso, se negaban a ayudarnos económicamente. Luego de buscar por horas, conseguimos la casa perfecta. Era pequeña, pero ideal para nosotras. Estaba ubicada en un buen barrio cerca del campus. Según nuestros padres era hermosa. Ellos se habían encargado de elegirla, comprarla y equiparla para nosotras durante sus vacaciones el mes pasado.

Nuestras bocas se abrieron de incredulidad y solo fuimos capaces de decir ¡WOW! Cuando el taxista -un hombre bastante mayor, que al parecer no veía la hora de que bajásemos y dejáramos descansar sus oídos-, paró frente a la casa. Esta se encontraba en el distrito de Bloomsbury, en el centro de la ciudad, a apenas algunas cuadras de donde se ubicaba la universidad, en la Gower Street.

Nuestros padres tenían razón. Estaba constituida por dos pisos, un pequeño jardín rodeaba el corto sendero de cemento que guiaba a cuatro escalones que llevaban al porche. Dos ventanas con cortinas blancas flaqueaban la puerta de madera pintada de negro. En el piso de arriba podían observarse dos ventanas más.

Apresuradas fuimos hacia la entrada. Dejamos caer la llave unas cinco veces y nos costó bastante poder abrir con nuestras manos temblorosas de la emoción. Si la parte de afuera era "WOW" el interior no tenía precio.

El vestíbulo era pequeño y elegante, al costado de la entrada había una mesita en donde se encontraba un jarrón blanco con flores azules, a su lado un perchero y un gancho para colgar llaves.

La sala poseía un juego de sillones de cuero color negro adornado con almohadones blancos. Una mesa de café de vidrio se hallaba en medio de estos y, en frente, sobre una hermosa chimenea eléctrica descansaba la pantalla plana de televisión conectada a un reproductor de DVD. A un costado, había un librero el cual estaba segura que iba a llenar completamente en medio segundo y una repisa para Cd's y películas. El piso estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra blanca y las paredes eran de color lila.

La cocina comedor estaba perfectamente equipada. Contaba con una amplia variedad de utensilios, una moderna heladera negra, cocina y lavavajillas a juego. Las alacenas, que se abrían a presión, eran blancas casi grises. Aquí, las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo claro y en el lavamanos había una ventana que te dejaba apreciar el patio trasero. Una de las mesas, la de desayuno, era en forma alargada y con cuatro banquetas alineadas perfectamente. La otra, demasiado grande para nosotras, ya que en ella cabrían fácilmente 10 personas.

Decidimos dejar para lo último el patio trasero, pues era lo que menos nos importaba y nos dirigimos a la planta alta por la antigua escalera de madera que se encontraba en la sala. Al subir, descubrías la puerta de uno de los baños para los invitados y a los costados, nuestras habitaciones las cuales habían sido asignadas por nuestros padres, la de la derecha era la mía.

¡Me encantaba! Una cama bastante grande descansaba en medio del cuarto. Las paredes eran de mi color favorito, azul. Y el piso, una mullida alfombra blanca. Mi armario era pequeño, cosa que agradecí. No poseía demasiada ropa, lo contrarío de Alice. Dos mesas de noche flaqueaban la cama. El tamaño del baño privado era lo justo.

Luego de terminar nuestro recorrido, decidimos comenzar a desempacar. Tardamos la mayor parte del día haciéndolo. Entrada la tarde, All decidió ir a recorrer un poco la zona y volvió con varias bolsas de compras llenas con bastante comida chatarra y bebidas. Cuando llegó la noche, demasiado cansadas para cocinar, decidimos buscar en la guía telefónica un lugar cercano para pedir pizza a domicilio.

Mientras esperábamos que nuestra cena llegase, decidimos sentarnos en la sala escuchando un poco de música sin hablarnos.

—Es increíble que estemos aquí, casi instaladas por completo en nuestra amada ciudad —dijo de repente Alice.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Aún no me hago la idea.

—Espero que tengamos algún vecino caliente. —La miré con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué? ¡Eso sería genial!

—Eso solo pasa en los libros y películas. No tenemos tanta suerte como para tener uno.

—Cierra la boca. No rompas mis ilusiones aún. —Me sacó la lengua de modo infantil.

—Madura, enana. —El timbre sonó en ese momento. Tomé el dinero y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—¡Si es un repartidor sexy, hazlo pasar! —Gritó.

—Alguien necesita una alegría… —murmuré para mí misma.

Solo para verle la cara de horror a mi amiga, le hubiese dicho que pasara al chico de pelo grasiento con el rostro repleto de acné, creo que no le quedaba espacio para un asqueroso grano más, al parecer la enana no era la única a la que le vendría bien un buen orgasmo…

—Son 15 libras. —Su voz era nasal y apenas se entendía lo que decía. ¿Tenía una papa en la boca o algo así? Si no pensara llamar seguido a ese servicio, le diría que aprendiera a modular y se consiguiera con quién follar como cualquier descerebrado de su edad. Pero no, iba a ahorrarme mis comentarios, no quería que la próxima vez que pidiera pizza viniera con algún que otro regalo. Lo despedí con una forzada sonrisa y se marchó en su bicicleta.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, aparcando en la casa continua a la mía, lo observé bajarse con gráciles movimientos del reluciente Volvo. El viento despeinaba su sexy cabello bronce. Iba vestido con un traje hecho a medida color gris y llevaba unos Ray-Ban que le quedaban jodidamente perfectos. No debía llegar a los treinta años, se me hacía agua la boca admirándolo, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta como en las películas, dejándome apreciar cada movimiento realizado por su cuerpo. En medio de mi descarado escrutinio, mi amiga decidió aparecer sacándome de mi trance.

—Bella, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿El repartidor es realmente fo…?

No la dejé terminar y la empujé hacia adentro desesperadamente logrando, no sé cómo, que nuestra comida no terminara en el piso. Cerré la puerta.

Gracias a su demasiada, elevada y chillona voz, el dios griego me vio en el momento que me lo comía con mis ojos (y lo violaba mentalmente) y una engreída sonrisa apareció en su rostro mostrando una hilera de relucientes dientes blancos.

—¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?

—Tete… tenías razón.

—¿El repartidor era follable?

—No, el vecino. Es, es… ¡Jodidamente follable!

—Oh, ¡quiero verlo! —Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta pero la detuve.

—¡NO! —Grité algo alterada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —¡Vamos Swan, piensa!— Seguramente ya entró. —_Y si no lo hizo me da igual._ No iba a confesarle que me había atrapado violándolo con la vista. Ni en sueños.

—¡Rayos! Quería verlo… A la sala. ¡AHORA! Necesito saber cómo es. —Arrebató de mis manos la caja de pizza y se encaminó hacia allí. La colocó sobre la pequeña mesa de café y se despatarró en uno de los sofás. Planeaba imitarla, pero claro, al parecer ella no tenía intenciones de dejarme hacerlo—. ¿Serías tan amable de traer unas cervezas del refrigerador? —¿Desde cuándo era tan educada?

—Sí, claro… —respondí confundida y ella rió.

Cenamos entre risas, mientras le contaba con lujo de detalles cada parte del cuerpo del dios griego que teníamos la suerte de tener como vecino.

Nuestros padres llamaron antes de que decidiéramos ir a tomar nuestro merecido y muy deseado sueño reparador.

Nos despedimos y cada una entró en su habitación. Decidí tomar una rápida ducha, y casi me quedo dormida. Salí, me puse mi pijama rosa con miles de Bob Esponja esparcidos en toda la tela del pantalón y uno enorme en la remera. Sí, súper sexy, lo sé. Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, caí en un profundo sueño. Soñé con sexys vecinos follables de cabellos bronce y sonrisa moja bragas…

.

.

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por mi ventana me despertaron demasiado temprano para mi gusto. ¿Raro? No lo creo, estábamos en verano y los días aquí eran jodidamente cálidos y húmedos. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Me maldije a mí misma. Pude haberme levantado, cerrarlas y volver a dormir, pero aunque realmente amé mi sueño no estaba dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y que éste se repita. Demasiado calor corporal para tan tempranas horas. Me desperecé y moví mi cuerpo fuera de la cómoda cama. Observé la hora en mi teléfono y gemí. 8:30 am, genial. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño refunfuñando sin sentido y opté por una rápida ducha cuando vi que me era imposible desenredar el desastre en mi cabello. Al terminar, lo até en una alta cola, ni en sueños iba a utilizar el secador, con la humedad iba a parecer el Rey León.

La temperatura era de 24° así que me vestí con unos shorts deportivos negros y una remera de tirantes blancas con mis inseparables Converse. Planeaba dar una vuelta alrededor del vecindario y tal vez caminar hacia el campus para calcular el tiempo que me tomaría llegar allí. Me coloqué mis lentes de sol y estaba lista.

Cuando salí, el calor abrasador del sol me dio la bienvenida. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé mi caminata. Traté inútilmente no guiar mi mirada a cierta casa, ya que en cuestión de segundos mis ojos estaban dirigiendo su atención allí. La fachada era similar a la mía, todas las del vecindario lo eran. Para mí desconcierto, me sentí decepcionada al no verlo. Estaba siendo totalmente ridícula e inmadura al imaginarme que aquel ser tan impresionante, que ni siquiera conocía y solo había visto una vez, fuera a fijarse en mí. Ni siquiera para mantener una relación cordial entre vecinos. Seguro al pescarme comiéndomelo con la mirada, pensó que era una simple niñita con las hormonas alteradas que se sintió atraída por él y que sería mejor mantener distancias… ¡Basta Swan! Me regañó mi subconsciente. Estaba realmente loca, había hecho un océano de un vaso de agua.

Continué mi camino absorbiendo toda la belleza de los alrededores con mis ojos. Estos se agrandaron de la emoción cuando al doblar la esquina que llevaba a la Glower Street, vi allí un perfecto, hermoso y adictivo, local de Starbucks. ¡A la mierda con cronometrar cuánto tardaría en llegar al campus! Eso podía esperar, un exquisito frapuccino de fresas me llamaba a gritos. Más aún al no haber desayunado.

Ingresé al local con una radiante sonrisa adornando mi rostro, estaba tan apurada por terminar con mi abstinencia de dos meses sin mi amado frapu, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la esbelta figura que venía hacia mí, totalmente en otro mundo como yo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos colisionaron. El choque hizo que me tambaleara hacia atrás. Me preparé para recibir un buen golpe que seguramente impediría que me sentara por algún tiempo, mis ojos se cerraron, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Fui consciente de unos fuertes brazos a mí alrededor impidiendo la caída. Avergonzada y sonrojada como tomate de pies a cabeza, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos.

Mi salvador de la épica caída _"rompe traseros"_, aún me sostenía pero me negaba a mirarlo, dejé que mi mirada vagara por el local, mi vergüenza disminuyó un poco al ver que no estaba tan lleno como era habitual en estos lugares. Pero así como fue reducida, aumentó al ciento por ciento y mi color pasó de rojo a violeta en cuanto me fijé en el par de ojos grisáceos que me miraban con diversión.

¡Tierra trágame!

No podía estar pasando. Por favor, que solo sea un sueño y me levante en mi nueva habitación acalorada por haber soñado con él o lo que sea. ¡Pero que esto no sea verdad! Sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar, _esta es la realidad._ Mi sexy vecino esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, idéntica a la del día de ayer, aparentemente al adivinar que yo lo había reconocido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo aturdida… —¡Hola acento británico! Si su cuerpo te hacía babear, su voz con un simple "hola" te provocaba un orgasmo—. Yo… lo siento, no veía por dónde iba, al parecer tú tampoco —prosiguió al ver que no respondía—. Te me haces conocida, ¿tú eres…?

—Tu bipolar, loca, impulsiva, explosiva, extrovertida, pero de buen corazón vecina… Isabella Swan, puedes llamarme Bella. Un gusto —respondí atolondradamente extendiendo mi mano. Al parecer mi cerebro quiso reaccionar y volver en funcionamiento a toda velocidad.

—Edward… Cullen —contestó ligeramente aturdido por mi cambio repentino. Estaba dando todo un espectáculo.

¡Aplausos para Bella!

—¿Puedes…? —Insinué moviendo mi cuerpo para hacer que soltara su agarre.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. También por el choque.

—Está bien, Edward. —Me gustó demasiado como sonaba su nombre al salir de mis labios—. Estaba demasiado desesperada por comprar, también debo disculparme.

—Entonces, ¿es una disculpa mutua? —Preguntó extendiendo nuevamente su mano. Nos dimos un ligero apretón y si alguna vez pensé que la famosa _"corriente eléctrica"_ de la que muchos hablan era totalmente mentira, ahora podía decir que no podía ser más cierto. Su contacto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y sintiera cómo una parte de mí se iba con su toque cuando de repente él se soltó de mi agarre. Asentí atontada—. Bueno, buena suerte con tu compra, debo irme. Nos vemos luego… Bella.

—Nos vemos —dije ligeramente decepcionada por su rápida partida. Observé como con ágiles movimientos dignos de admirar, se dirigía a la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y llamó mi atención.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado por dónde caminas.

¿Acaso acababa de bromear conmigo y guiñarme un ojo?

¡Oh mi Dios!

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me encanta escribir esta historia. Confieso que me agarran ataques de risa con las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza... **

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones, calculo que irán a la par con la de mi otra historia. :)**

**Espero sus opiniones, Acepto críticas, sugerencias y consejos. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A quienes han marcado como favorita la historia y la siguen;**

**A la FAN N° 1 Oficial: Conny Stew :D**

**A mi duende por la bella portada.**

**A mi loco grupo de amigas, en especial a Sool (mi MM Beta :3), Mi pequeña Mousse, Mi triciclera loc la mejor de las mejores amigas Leonela (:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Annabelle Berlusconi - **janalez **- pili** - Solcito - **Flor Villu** - Evetwilight 11 -** Solecito Pucheta** - Cath Robsteniana -** karenseguram** - IvyFawkes - **MonicaSwan71** - Sool Pattinson -** Bel20** - MONIELITA CULLEN - **Narraly** - Yoa.

**Nos leemos pronto :***

**SharinPattinsonStewart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER! EL CAP TUVO UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS.**

** He borrado esté capítulo y vuelto a subir ya qué me di cuenta de que cometí un error con las edades, la verdad es que SIEMPRE me las confundo y se me hace lío con esto... La cosa es así...**

**La edad de Edward es 27. Y Bella tiene 19 casi veinte, por lo que la diferencia de edad es entre 7 y ocho años. He puesto siete ya que es Bella quien cumple primero y por unos cuantos meses la diferencia es de esa cantidad. Si tienen alguna duda me dicen :)**

**Gracias a: Nadiia16 que me hizo esta observación!**

* * *

Hi! Acá estoy con un nuevo capi de esta loca historia. Esta vez vamos a conocer un poquitín de nuestro Sexy vecino o como mi Beta y yo le decimos "Gateward".

Les recuerdo del grupo que se ha creado donde voy a dejar adelantos y ustedes podrán dar su opinión libremente.

**LINK: www Facebook com / MiSexyVecino (Sin Espacios)**

Espero lo disfruten, ahora si me callo :B

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra reina,**

**la única e inigualable: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Solo la trama es producto de mi desquiciada cabecita...**

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**(Sin espacios)**_

_**Gracias Yeya por la ayuda!**_

* * *

_**~This is Reality~**_

_**Capítulo II**_

¡Joder, joder, joder!

Me había quedado dormido. Nunca más le pediría a mi hermano salir a tomar unos tragos si al día siguiente tenía una importante reunión. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que volvería hacerlo… además necesitaba buscar _compañía de una noche_ para Edward Jr. Ni siquiera recordaba quién era con la que compartí mi cama. Solo sabía que debía fumar debido a sus estruendosos ronquidos, era rubia y tenía un buen cuerpo… de su rostro no podía decir nada. Estaba boca abajo estrangulando mi almohada. Esperaba que no estuviese babeándola. Me duché, cambié rápidamente y proseguí a despertar a _la urraca. _Sacudí suavemente su hombro… y nada. ¡Mierda! Iba a llegar tarde, muy tarde. Ni en sueños la dejaba sola en mi casa.

—Oye, tienes que irte. —Zarandeé con un poco más de fuerza su brazo y murmuró incoherentemente para luego darse la vuelta. Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver su rostro. Al menos era bonita… pero el alivio se fue al sentir nuevamente sus ronquidos. Al parecer no pensaba irse. Mierda.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi hermano.

—Hey, Eddie —respondió al tercer timbre.

—No me llames así, idiota —su risa resonó a través del teléfono—. Necesito un favor.

—¿Te quedaste sin condones, hermanito? La rubia de anoche estaba bastante buena.

—Sí, sí. Y ronca como la puta madre. No necesito nada. Ahora escucha, tengo una reunión importante y ya voy tarde. ¿Crees que podrías estar aquí en no más de diez minutos?

—Claro, hermano… déjame preguntarte, ¿para qué?

—No pienso dejar a la urraca sola en mi casa. Encárgate de que se vaya sin llevarse nada que no sea de su pertenencia… uno nunca sabe.

—Okey. Ya estoy saliendo.

Pude oír el sonido del motor de su Jeep. ¡Qué rápido! A eso le llamo un hermano eficiente.

—Emmett, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—Rosie me dejó durmiendo en mi auto… —No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas—. No te rías, fue tu culpa.

—Tú querías ir por unas copas…

—Pero tú, hermanito, eras el que no se quería ir hasta conseguir una compañera. Ni loco iba a dejarte solo con el estado en que te encontrabas. Tenía que verificar qué clase de persona ibas a meter en tu casa. Gracias a ti he llegado más tarde de lo que le prometí a mi adorable esposa…

Rose era mi cuñada desde hace ya cinco años. Su carácter era… especial. Un momento era la adorable Rosie y al otro: la histérica, enojada, gritona y exasperante Rosalie. Esa pareja era algo digno de admirar con palomitas de maíz en mano. Se amaban, de eso no había duda, pero vivían discutiendo. Ella siempre buscaba un motivo para iniciar una pelea a la cual mi hermano se unía feliz. Tengo que admitir que envidiaba a Emm. Por más que me gustara conocer chicas nuevas cada semana, el anhelo por encontrar a aquella mujer que pusiera mi mundo de cabeza estaba siempre presente. Aquella con la que deseara estar de más de una manera, con quien pudiera hablar de todo y compartir buenos momentos, formar una familia…

—Eddie, ¿estás ahí? —La voz del oso me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos—. Estoy a dos cuadras. Ve saliendo, yo me encargo del problema.

—Gracias, Emm. Te debo una. Adiós.

—Unas cuantas diría yo… pero ya veremos cómo me las pagas. —Esto iba a costarme caro… muy caro.

Tomé rápidamente mi maletín y corrí hacia mi bebé. Mi preciado Volvo. Lo encendí y pisé el acelerador haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Pude ver el auto de Emm aparcar en mi casa antes de doblar a la esquina…

.

.

La "reunión importante" no era más que el hermano de mi jefe queriéndose divorciar lo más rápido posible y necesitaban al "mejor abogado de Londres", que según ellos era yo. _Traducción: "Eres el único idiota desesperado por crear tu propio bufete de abogados que harías cualquier cosa para aumentar tu capital."_ A pesar de que era un profesional bastante prestigioso en la zona, al haber ganado varios juicios importantes en el corto tiempo que llevaba mi carrera, aún no había reunido los recursos suficientes para tenerlo y me había negado a la ayuda que mi padre ofreció, quería lograr esto solo. Puede que ese pensamiento fuera producto de mi desconfiada cabeza, era lo más probable.

Jamás trabajaba durante el fin de semana, por eso pasaba muchas más horas de lo habitual de lunes a viernes con la nariz metida entre millones de papeles para poder hacer lo que se me plazca luego y aquí estaba. Casi recién levantado después de una larga noche, pasando la tarde de un maravilloso sábado encontrando la forma de resolver el problemita de mi jefe. ¿Acaso no había estudiado? ¿No sabía que era humanamente imposible estar divorciado siquiera en un mes después de solicitado el trámite? Idiota, bueno para nada. En momentos así quería mandar todo a volar. Era el único en todo el edificio intentando encontrarle solución a lo imposible. Para ser sincero, mi permanencia esta tarde era para que mi jefe creyera que había intentado algo, buscado información en vano, moviendo a mis contactos. Ni siquiera con eso y el motivo de la separación, sería posible tal locura. ¿El tipo no podía solamente irse de su hogar, disfrutar de su soltería como cualquiera? No, jodámosle la vida a Eddie…

Cansado de mirar papeles sin realmente prestar atención a lo que leía, guardé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de allí. Lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama y dormir como si no hubiera mañana. Por los grandes ventanales de mi oficina, podía apreciar mi amada ciudad en todo su esplendor y pude ver que ya estaba oscureciendo. ¡Genial! Un día desperdiciado por nada.

Una de las cosas que no terminaba de entender era para qué demonios la gente se casaba si no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Bueno, tampoco es que uno fuese capaz de saber su futuro, pero conocía a la mujer de este tipo y se le notaba lo promiscua e interesada a cuadras de distancia, era obvio que si un hombre con más dinero se cruzaba por su camino iba a cambiar a su esposo sin dudarlo. El muy idiota debía estar tan ciego por _"Miss silicona"_ que no se puso a pensar en esos pequeños detalles…

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Emmett mientras caminaba hacia mi amado bebé, Spunk. (Sí, sí, le había puesto un nombre a mi auto. Inmaduro, demasiado, pero nunca dije que no lo fuera. Además lo amaba como si fuese mi hijo). Quería saber qué tal habían ido las cosas con la rubia. ¿Cómo era su nombre? No tenía la más mínima idea, tampoco es que me importase mucho. Eso quería decir que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta. Le debía una grande a Emmett, no podía pedir mejor hermano. Siempre podía contar con él. En mi época de adolescente descarriado era el que se encargaba de cubrirme de mis padres cada vez que la cagaba, el que me iba a buscar a los bares cuando me metía en problemas luego de tomar hasta más no poder, cada vez que rendía un examen final en la universidad y, ahora siendo yo un adulto de 27 años seguía cuidándome, arriesgaba su pellejo con su esposa para evitar que llevara la compañía equivocada a casa.

Esta vez quien atendió fue Rose, su forma de llamarme y el tono de voz me indicaba que en este momento era su persona menos favorita en el universo. No la culpaba. Miles de veces, había recibido sermones de su parte, diciéndome que ya no era un adolescente y que debía sentar cabeza de una vez. Entre ella y mi madre me volvían loco con ese tema. ¿No podían entender que aún no había encontrado a esa mujer?

—Cullen.

—Rose lo sient…

—Rosalie para ti en este momento. —Me dejó con las palabras en la boca. Suspiró—. Escucha Edward, no pierdas tu tiempo disculpándote, sabes que te amo como si fuésemos hermanos, nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo y todo eso y que voy a terminar perdonándote, pero anoche… anoche realmente te pasaste. Emm nunca había vuelto tan tarde, estaba preocupada, no atendía mis llamadas… te imaginarás cómo me puse.

—Realmente lo siento, Rose. No era su obligación… —Me subí al coche y emprendí el camino hacia mi casa.

—Pero él lo siente así. Piensa que debe protegerte, puede que exagere un poco y se ponga en papel de padre en vez de hermano mayor. Ed, ¿cuántas veces te di la misma charla? —Eso sonó como mi mamá… y después culpaba a mi hermano por tomar el rol equivocado.

—Un millón —murmuré entre dientes.

—Exacto. Y, ¿cuántas veces me has escuchado realmente y hecho caso? —No respondí—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te lo vuelvo a decir, y espero que esta vez ese enorme cerebro tuyo lo procese como es debido. Tienes 27 años, ya no estás para estas cosas y mucho menos para que tu hermano actue de niñera. Creo que es hora de dejar los pubs y esperar por la indicada. Es hora de que madures del todo. Ya no tienes diecisiete años. Es cuestión de encontrar a tu chica ideal, solo eso. Mira a mi hermano, desde que está con María es otra persona, más responsable… aunque la tipa sea una perra… —Al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba. María era una jodida manipuladora y mi mejor amigo era su títere.

—No es fácil…

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera. Pero si sigues de juerga nunca vas a encontrarla.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo necesidades… —Mi adorada cuñada explotó en carcajadas—. Es un tema serio. Además, Junior es feliz conociendo diferentes cuevas cada semana… —Su ataque de risa no hizo más que aumentar.

—Oh, alto ahí casanova, demasiada información —dijo cuando se calmó—. Ed, no te ofendas, pero, ¿tienes que ponerle nombre a todas tus… cosas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Nunca vas a madurar verdad? —Ahora quien rió fui yo.

—Madurar es de frutas querida Rosie… y si la fruta madura, muere.

—¡No tienes remedio!

—Ves, no era tan difícil de entender. Ahora pon al teléfono a mi hermano.

—Adiós, Ed… —Podía imaginarla negando exasperadamente.

—¡Hey, idiota!

—¿Qué pasó con el problema?

—Oh, ya lo solucionamos. Sexo de reconciliación, no existe nada mejor.

—¡Cierra la boca! No hablaba de eso, me refería a la urraca.

—Ah, eso. Me costó bastante hacer que despegara su enorme y siliconado trasero de tu cama, pero lo logré. Se llevó un susto de muerte… creyó que "se había tirado al Cullen equivocado", sus palabras, no las mías y por supuesto no le dije lo contrario. Me divertí bastante.

—Gracias hermano, te debo una…

—Y una grande, Eddie… Ah, antes que lo olvide, mamá llamó a tu casa, le sorprendió que fuera yo quien atendiera… en fin, en caso de que pregunte qué es lo que hacía yo ahí, le dije que había peleado con mi Rosie (cosa que no es del todo mentira) y que como el buen hermano que eres me ofreciste asilo.

—Gracias, Emm… escucha, debo colgar. Adiós.

—Adiós. Y recuerda, siempre usa protección. —Reí y colgué negando con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos tenía cura. Él, a pesar de ser súper sobreprotector era igual de inmaduro que yo, me atrevía a decir que incluso peor. Solo me llevaba dos años de diferencia y sabía ocultar demasiado bien su verdadero yo. Solo la familia conocía al Emmett en modo idiota. Era una persona demasiado insoportable en las reuniones familiares, siempre encontraba algo para molestarte y/o hacerte pasar el momento más vergonzoso de tu vida. Típico de hermanos mayores.

Aparqué frente a mi casa y observé los alrededores. Una linda joven -al parecer mi nueva vecina-, intentaba zafarse del coqueteo del repartidor necesitado. Odiaba a ese chico y su jodida voz nasal, siempre era él quien traía los pedidos de ese local. Era un chico torpe, con necesidad de un buen orgasmo, no parte de su amiga -la mano derecha-, sino de una buena revolcada con una preciosa mujer...

Apagué el motor y bajé de Spunk. Comencé a caminar a mi hogar, pero algo hizo que detuviera mis pasos. Sentí un par de ojos sobre mí, perdón, reformulo: sentí un par de ojos violándome descaradamente, pero le resté importancia. Eso no era nada nuevo para mí.

Una estridente voz me obligó a girarme y dirigir mi mirada al lugar de donde provenía tal intensa observación y me topé con un par de ojos oscuros por una breve fracción de segundos y le sonreí pícaramente a la chica que se sonrojó intensamente y empujando a la denominada "chillona" que había captado mi atención, ingresó a su hogar de manera rápida y atropellada.

Era linda. Muy linda, su cabello castaño le llegaba a la cintura cayendo en suaves y sedosas ondas. Tenía unos carnosos y rojos labios, vestía unos -demasiados- favorecedores jeans y una simple y ajustada camisa a cuadros azul que resaltaba su blanco tono de piel… y, ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Ahora lo que apretaban eran mis pantalones. ¡Mierda! Ingresé a mi casa intentando pensar cosas que ayudaran a que mi -no muy pequeño- problema se fuera. No tuve demasiado éxito, no me podía sacar esa mirada de deseo que había visto en ella ni esa boca… Okey, iba a necesitar una ducha fría.

Una sexy vecina… quién iba a pensarlo. Alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con eso, pero nunca pensé que fuera real, estaba pensando seriamente en cumplirla…

Domingo, ese día que no se disfruta gracias al mal humor que tiene uno al pensar que el día siguiente es lunes y la rutina comienza nuevamente. Lo ideal es dormir plácidamente hasta al medio día, eso sí, si es que te has independizado y vives solo, ya que eso en casa de los padres de uno es imposible con el famoso "almuerzo familiar". Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de descansar cuanto quisiera, no podía hacerlo. Había soñado toda la noche con esa chica cual adolescente impidiéndome descansar como era debido. Y como si fuera poco no poder pegar un ojo plácidamente en toda la noche y estar prácticamente madrugando nuevamente, el problema entre mis piernas no cedía. Traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude, no quería autosatisfacerme, no lo hacía desde los quince y no iba a retomar mis prácticas manuales años después. De ninguna manera.

O eso pensaba hasta que no lograba calmar a Junior con nada y me vi obligado a hacerlo... aquí me encontraba, en mi habitación masturbándome como si tuviera diecisiete años y pensando en mi vecina que apenas había visto por unos segundos…

Creo que estaba jodido, bastante jodido.

Salí de mi _placentera_ ducha solo con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera y con otra sequé las gotas que caían desde mi cabello a mi torso. Me vestí con unos simples jeans caídos negros que dejaba entrever mi bóxer azul y una simple camiseta blanca. Tomé mis amados lentes de sol junto con las llaves y me largué de casa. Planeaba caminar sin rumbo fijo por un rato para despejar mi mente.

Al salir, inevitablemente dirigí mi mirada a cierta vivienda junto a la mía y una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Emprendí mi caminata y dando vueltas terminé pasando por un local de Starbucks. No era muy fanático de esa cosa, pero después de esa mala y calurosa noche, para poder continuar el día iba a necesitar de un buen café.

Me senté tranquilamente junto a la ventana disfrutando de mi momento de tranquilidad. Terminé mi "desayuno" y me levanté para irme. Caminé por el local hasta que una figura rubia cruzando la calle llamó mi atención. Era la urraca, tal vez estaría dispuesta a pasar otra noche conmigo. Iba a romper mi regla de "solo una vez", pero no me importaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en seguirle los pasos para no perderla que no me percaté de la pequeña figura que venía igual de distraída que yo en mi dirección, hasta que su cuerpo colisionó con el mío. Fue tal el impacto que ella trastabilló hacia atrás. Fui lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrarla por su cintura y atraerla hacia mí antes de que cayera. Permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ahí fue cuando la reconocí, era mi sexy vecina. Sus labios me llamaban, tal vez podría aprovechar e inclinarme un poco… No, estaba loco. Si la besaba iba a quedar como un completo pervertido que había abusado de la situación. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero no se fijó en mí. Cuando los posó en mí se vio confundida por un momento para luego sonrojarse furiosamente. Me había reconocido. Yo no podía despegar mi mirada de esos enormes y preciosos ojos color chocolate. Esbocé una sonrisa pícara, esa que sabía que hacía que las bragas de las mujeres cayeran automáticamente.

Le pregunté si se encontraba bien, pero no respondió, la notaba aturdida. Probablemente por la vergüenza. Me disculpé, pero seguía sin responder.

—Te me haces conocida, ¿tú eres…? —murmuré intentando hacer que reaccionara.

—Tu bipolar, loca, impulsiva, explosiva, extrovertida, pero de buen corazón vecina… Isabella Swan, puedes llamarme Bella. Un gusto. —La miré sorprendido por su repentino cambio. Todas las palabras que se le habían trabado anteriormente salieron todas juntas.

—Edward… Cullen. — tartamudeé como un idiota.

—¿Puedes…? —dijo removiéndose entre mis brazos. Estaba tan embobado mirándola que había olvidado que mis manos aún se aferraban a sus caderas.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. También por el choque. —Mis manos picaban por volver a tocarla.

—Está bien, Edward. —Oír mi nombre salir de sus labios me gustó. Mucho—. Estaba demasiado desesperada por comprar, también debo disculparme.

—Entonces, ¿es una disculpa mutua? —inquirí extendiendo mi mano. Ansioso porque su piel volviera a estar en contacto con la mía. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. ¡Maldición! No quería dejarla… estaba enloqueciendo en menos de veinticuatro horas—. Bueno, buena suerte con tu compra, debo irme. Nos vemos luego… Bella. —Su nombre saliendo de mi boca tampoco sonaba nada mal.

—Nos vemos. —Apenas fue un murmullo. Se veía, ¿decepcionada?

—¿Bella? —No sé qué me llevó a llamar su atención nuevamente al estar a pasos de la salida.

—¿Sí? —respondió rápidamente.

—Ten cuidado por dónde caminas. —Por impulsivo me vi obligado a decir la primera idiotez que apareció en mi cerebro. Iba a quedar como un tarado. Genial. Le guiñé un ojo y salí disfrutando de la expresión en su rostro. De ser posible su mandíbula estaría por los suelos…

Al salir una brisa alborotó aún más mi rebelde cabello. Recoloqué mis lentes y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara regresé a mi hogar. Pensando los pasos que iba a seguir para hacer que ella terminara en mi cama. Sí, la deseaba. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cumplir una de mis fantasías… no iba a desaprovecharla.

* * *

**¡LEER!**

**OBSERVACIONES:**

Ya que mi pequeña "aprobadora" de capítulos, Mousse, me hizo esta observación (¡Gracias linda!), quiero aclararlo. Sé que en el summary dice "…Él hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para no involucrarse con ella…" y en este capítulo es bastante claro que no es así. Las cosas van a cambiar y ya verán el porqué.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero sus opiniones (Sean buenas o malas.) :D

No olviden: **LINK: www Facebook com / MiSexyVecino (Sin Espacios)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A quienes han marcado como favorita la historia y la siguen;

A la FAN N° 1 Oficial: Conny Stew :D

A mi loco grupo de amigas, en especial a:

Sool (mi MM Beta)**, te odio Be ¬¬** Me hiciste sonrojar y pasar vergüenza cuando te pasé el cap. Voy a vengarme, de eso no tengas dudas. Igual, te amo roñosa :3

Mi pequeña Mousse :3 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO!

Mi triciclera loca, por siempre estar ahí.

A mi super mejor amiga, Leonela.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Annabelle Berlusconi —**janalez **— pili** — Solcito — **Flor Villu** — Evetwilight 11 —**Solecito Pucheta** — Cath Robsteniana —**karenseguram** — IvyFawkes —**MonicaSwan71 —** Sool Pattinson —**Bel20** — MONIELITA CULLEN — **Narraly** - Yoa — **Brenda-Cullen** — Ivashcov — cinti. linda — Narraly — **yasmin-cullen** — Nadiia16 —**yolabertay**— carelymh — **supattinsondecullen **— joiitahlaloquii — **fabiola** — Maze2531 — **Just Me**

Nos leemos pronto :* LAS ADORO!

SharinPattinsonStewart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! Acá estoy, después de tanto tiempo. MIL disculpas por las demoras... Ya expliqué en el grupo lo que pasó. Este capítulo está SIN BETEAR así que sepan disculpar también los errores ortográficos y gramáticos. GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. **

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra**

**hermosa reina,**

**la perfecta, única e inigualable: Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Solo la trama es producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

* * *

**This is reality**

_** Capítulo III**_

—¡Bells, despierta! ¡Bells! —Una voz chillona gritaba cerca de mi oído a la vez que me sacudía enérgicamente. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño tenía tanta fuerza?

Obligué a mis ojos abrirse y murmuré unas cuantas maldiciones dirigidas a mi amiga. ¿No podía dejarme dormir?

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—¿Cómo qué quiero? Me vi obligada a despertarte, estabas gritando _su _nombre y sollozabas…

De repente, el recuerdo de aquel sueño vino a mi mente. Todo era ligeramente borroso. El sueño había comenzado bien, como nuestra relación, pero luego todo se había tornado oscuro. Tal como había sucedido en la realidad, _ella _apareció y lo alejó de mí… luego, repentinamente me encontraba en mi antigua habitación en Seattle empacando las últimas cosas que me quedaban cuando mi teléfono sonó. "_Desconocido"_ se leía en la pantalla. Decidí atender arrepintiéndome en ese mismo instante…

_—¿Hola? —murmuré por tercera vez, sentía la respiración irregular de alguien al otro lado, pero ese alguien no respondía. _

_Bufé creyendo que era una de esas personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que molestar a los demás con estúpidas bromas telefónicas. Cuando estaba por colgar, sentí al molesto ser humano que hacía que perdiera mi tiempo tomar una profunda respiración._

_—¿De verdad piensas irte? _

_Mi cuerpo se heló al escucharlo. Era imposible que no reconociera aquella voz. Esa que tanto creí amar. Me sorprendió que mi corazón no latiera descontrolado como alguna vez lo hizo, ni que miles de mariposas parecieran revolotear dentro de mí. Ya no experimentaba nada de eso. Y me alegraba. Lo único que era capaz de sentir en este momento era furia. ¿Con qué jodido derecho me llamaba? _

_—¡Hola! Sí, estoy bien… espero que tú también —respondí sarcásticamente. Me importaba una mierda cómo estuviera y antes de que el muy idiota decidiera contestar. (Sí, era realmente un idiota, no sabía lo que era el bendito sarcasmo y seguramente iba a contestarme… al muy descerebrado no le interesaba nada más que sus músculos llenos de anabólicos y esteroides. Me pregunté nuevamente qué era lo que me había pasado por la cabeza al momento de salir con él) proseguí—: ¿Qué quieres? Sé directo, no tengo mucho tiempo._

_—Tu mal genio no ha cambiado nada… _

_—No soy yo la bipolar aquí. Ve al grano de una maldita vez._

_—Iré a verte. —¿Qué? Ni de coña. _

_—Imposible. Ya estoy camino al aeropuerto —mentí. Bueno, no del todo, en pocos minutos lo haría. _

_—Por favor, no te vayas. —Bufé. A todo esto… ¿cómo se había enterado de mi ida? _

_—Lo siento, debo hacerlo —murmuré distraídamente._

_Por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado y deseé que todo fuese como antes. Cuando solo éramos él y yo, los mejores amigos… imaginé que él me rogaba que no me fuera y yo me hacía un poco la difícil para luego tirarme en sus brazos accediendo a quedarme y fundirnos en un cálido abrazo… Pero no. Eso no iba a pasar. Ya no. _

_—Estás siendo egoísta. _

_—Sí, lo sé —no es asunto tuyo, agregué para mí. _

_—¿Solo vas a decir eso?_

_—¿Qué más puedo decir? Toda la vida estuve pendiente del "qué dirán" o en anteponer la felicidad de los demás por sobre la mía. Es hora de ser egoísta._

_—¿Yo no soy motivo suficiente para que te quedes? _

_—Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, pero no. Ya lo hemos hablado. _

_Por nada en el mundo iba a renunciar a mi sueño. _

_—Sé que fui yo quien terminó con lo nuestro, pero estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho… yo te amo. Me gustaría que lo intentáramos nuevamente… aunque sea como amigos._

_—También te amo, pero es como un amor de hermanos. Nada más allá de eso. Y ya no confío en ti, ni siquiera como amigos —decir aquello me dolió, tengo que admitirlo. Nos conocíamos desde que teníamos pañales. Y terminar con aquella amistad de tantos años, de recuerdos bellos y malos compartidos juntos, a pesar de ser lo mejor por mi salud mental, dolía demasiado. _

_—Quédate —susurró tristemente._

_—Mi vida no está aquí. Hay algo esperándome allí afuera. Lo presiento._

_—No me dejes. —Una involuntaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué hacía esto más difícil de lo que ya era? _

_—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo mismo? Y sin embargo no me escuchaste. _

_—¿Se trata de venganza? —¿En qué lo he convertido? Pensé. Él era la única persona que me conocía perfectamente y supuse que sabría que no era una persona vengativa. Al parecer me equivoqué, o **ella **había metido sus garras tan a fondo como para hacer que él pensara cualquier cosa de mí… Odiaba a aquella mujer. _

_—Se trata de mi vida. De lo que siempre quise, por primera vez estoy pensando solo en mí. Creo que me lo merezco. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. _

_—Siempre voy a estar esperándote. —¿Para sentarme frente a la parejita feliz que derrochaba azúcar y muriera de un coma diabético? No, gracias. _

_—No creo que vuelva permanentemente —y las veces que lo haga trataré de que no lo sepas. _

_—Siempre puedo ir… _

_—No, esto terminó hace tiempo… ya no hay nada entre nosotros._

_—Ahora veo que ella tenía razón. Nunca me quisiste lo suficiente, fui un juguete para ti —dijo bruscamente. _

_—¿Ella? ¿Qué demonios sabe ella de mis sentimientos? Nunca fuiste un juguete para mí. Yo lo era para ti… —La irá regresó a mí. Estaba en lo correcto, ella lo había manipulado a su antojo para ponerlo en mi contra. Pero no me importaba. Estaba a minutos de escapar de allí y comenzar una nueva vida dejando todo esto atrás._

_—No es así. _

_—Ya no importa. Debo colgar. Adiós, Jacob._

_—Adiós, Bella. ¿Hasta pronto?_

_—No prometo nada._

_—Te quiero._

_Colgué sin corresponderle y seguí acomodando algunos de los libros que me llevaría conmigo en una de las cajas. Reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. No iba a llorar ahora, no iba a hacerlo por él. _

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien… solo fue un estúpido sueño —no tenía ganas de hablar. Quería estar sola y analizar aquello que sentía—. ¿Te molestaría dejarme sola?

—Está bien —dijo no muy convencida—. Llama cualquier cosa, estaré tomando algo de sol. El día está hermoso allí afuera.

—Te haré compañía más tarde.

—Okay. Tenemos una charla pendiente sobre el _VJF_… Ya me has evadido bastante obligándome a hacer turismo por la ciudad, que por cierto, ya conocíamos con anterioridad…

_—¿VJF?_

—"¿_Vecino Jodidamente Follable?" —_Se sonrojó al decirlo. La duende y sus locas siglas.

—No hay nada que hablar sobre él.

—¿No? ¿Y qué fue eso de "jodido sexy deslumbrador Cullen" cuando te tropezaste al entrar en casa hace unos cuantos días?

¡Mierda! No sabía que me había oído.

—Eh, ¿cómo sabes que me refería al vecino?

—No lo sé, es la única persona que vi, hasta ahora, que es tremendamente sexy como para aturdir a cualquier mujer heterosexual de la galaxia… Lo supuse y tú me los has confirmado —replicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Y sin más se fue.

¿Qué iba a contarle? ¿Qué con mi torpeza había chocado accidentalmente con él y así nos presentamos… o de aquel encuentro más tarde aquel día? En verdad no había mucho que contar. Parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. Hace una semana que no había señales de él en todo el vecindario. No es que lo estuviera espiando ni nada de eso, solo esperaba verlo. Corrección, deseaba verlo y saber de él luego de aquel inesperado y sorprendente segundo encuentro.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despertar de aquel aturdimiento que venía a mí cada vez que recordaba ese día hace casi una semana atrás, luego de nuestra "chocante", literalmente, presentación. Que me parta un rayo si aquello no fue una jodida insinuación. Ni de broma iba a mencionarle aquello al duende. Iba a hacer un mar de un vaso de agua, la conocía perfectamente. Si fuera por ella me dejaría vestida solo con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje y un moño rojo en la cabeza en la puerta de Edward y saldría corriendo luego de tocar su puerta dejando que él desenvolviera "su regalo" gustoso… No es que me fuera a quejar si ella quisiera hacer eso, solo que no sería algo agradable tener que salir así a la calle.

Era mi último sábado antes de comenzar mi primer semestre en la Universidad y a tan solo seis días de mi cumpleaños número veinte. Por alguna extraña razón, por primera vez en mi vida no estaba de mal humor pensando en la llegada de ese día. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Tal vez se debiera que al estar lejos de casa no tendría que soportar aquellas fiestas "sorpresas" que mi madre insistía en hacer, de las que tarde o temprano terminaba enterándome, viéndome obligada a hacerme la sorprendida para no herir sus sentimientos. Luego conocí a Alice y esas fiestas fueron peores, personas que ni siquiera conocía me saludaban como si hubiésemos sido amigos de toda la vida, duraban demasiado y más de una vez me vi arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad a algún que otro pub. Festejar mi cumpleaños no era algo que me gustara, pero ahora, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día sería inolvidable. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sé. Sentía aquel cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que solo aparecía cuando algo bueno venía en camino.

Mi estómago gruñó de hambre sacándome de mis pensamientos y me vi obligada a levantarme. Luego de una ducha refrescante, bajé y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo de comida. A falta de ganas para hacer un desayuno decente, tomé una lata de Coca-Cola y una bolsa de snacks. Mi madre me mataría si me viera. Mientras tanto me preparé mentalmente para la tortura de mi mejor amiga.

Me coloqué mis lentes de sol y salí a nuestro patio, sigilosamente, tratando de que mi torpeza no advirtiera de mi presencia a la muy dormida Alice despatarrada en una de las reposeras. Cuando pude sentarme felizmente en otra y gritar mentalmente ¡Misión cumplida! Me detuve a observar todo a mí alrededor. El césped estaba perfectamente cortado y de un hermoso verde. Nota mental: encargarse de llamar a alguien que lo mantuviera así y no pareciese un descampado con el pasar de los días y el poco tiempo que pasaríamos en casa. En el centro del mismo, se podía ver una mesa simple, blanca y redonda con sillas a juego y una sombrilla en medio. De forma inconsciente, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la casa de al lado, esperanzados de ver al dueño de la misma, que al parecer, se lo había tragado la tierra.

Era un día hermoso, solo alguna que otra nube interrumpía el precioso color celeste que se extendía en el cielo. El sol brillaba con intensidad provocando que cerrasen mis ojos y disfrutase de la maravillosa sensación de sentir la vitamina D penetrar mis poros. Solté un involuntario suspiro que para mí mala suerte despertó a mi compañía.

—¿Piensas decirme quién es el dueño de ese suspiro? ¿O ya no confías lo suficiente en tu mejor amiga para contarme lo sucedido como lo hacíamos antes?

—¿De qué estás hablando Allie? Y, solo suspiré porque me encontraba demasiado a gusto con el sol. Debemos disfrutarlo mientras dure, ¿no? Cuando termine el verano no lo vamos a ver con tanta frecuencia…

La verdad es que no logro comprender para qué intentaba persuadirla. No iba a funcionar.

—No rehúyas al tema principal —dijo ligeramente exasperada.

—No hay nada que contar, en serio. Solo que nos conocimos de una extraña forma.

Y en el momento en que las palabras mágicas salieron de mi boca, ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento y puso su famosa cara de "suelta todo ahora".

Suspiré resignada y no me quedó otra que hablar. Solo que no pensaba contarle de aquella mañana, lo que pasó después prefería guardármelo para mí. Aún me parecía demasiado irreal y me encontraba confundida por ese cambio de actitud que tuvo de un segundo a otro… sacudí la cabeza para salir de ese aturdimiento. No quería que ella siguiera preguntando. Quería analizar bien lo sucedido y lo que me había provocado antes de poder hablarlo con alguien. Principalmente quería hablar con él. Lo iba a hacer, cuando se dignara a aparecer de donde quiera que estuviese, claro está.

Podría parecer algo paranoica, pero no dejaba de preguntarme si me estaba esquivando o algo por el estilo. No tenía forma de saberlo, por el momento. Iba a averiguarlo, de eso estaba segura.

_¿Dónde te habrás metido, sexy Cullen_…?

_Outtake:_

_Diciembre de 2010, Seattle._

_Este día había comenzado como cualquier otro, nunca hubiese pensado que después de aquellas veinticuatro horas yo cambiaría. Ya no sería la de antes..._

_Al despertar, podía oír la suave caída de las finas gotas de lluvia tan habituales en esta temporada, el incesante viento azotando mi ventana me indicaba que afuera hacía un frío infernal y los típicos sonidos provenientes de una casa al amanecer. Mi padre apurado por no llegar tarde a su oficina corriendo de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias, mi madre preparando el desayuno y corriendo tras Charlie para ayudarlo en su tarea… A estas horas la casa era un verdadero caos._

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me desperecé y digné a levantarme. Lentamente comencé mi rutina… me vestí de forma habitual: Jeans, polera y un buzo varios talles más grande de lo que debía ser, junto, por supuesto, de mis inseparables Converse. Mi cabello, como no podía ser de otra forma, era todo un lio así que lo sujeté en una alta coleta. Cuando estuve lista tomé mi bolso y me dirigí escaleras abajo. _

_La escena que me encontré allí fue… simplemente perfecta. Mis padres abrazados, sonriéndose y mirándose con tanto amor como lo venían haciendo desde hace años. ¡Cuánto anhelaba una relación así! Tenían sus malos tiempos, como cualquier matrimonio, pero juntos lograban salir adelante. Siempre luchando por lo que querían contra todo. Un suspiro involuntario les advirtió de mi presencia. _

_Mi padre se despidió de mi madre con un suave beso en sus labios y luego besó mi frente. El desayuno con Renée fue tranquilo, sacando de lado el tema de que luchaba por esconder una sonrisa y parecía querer empezar a dar saltitos en su lugar aplaudiendo de la emoción por algo. Decidí ignorarla, si deseaba decírmelo lo haría. _

_Luego de dirigirle una mirada de desconcierto a mi loca progenitora por sus palabras de despedida: "No pienses demasiado, Bells", tomé mi impermeable y salí. La ciudad se encontraba, como siempre, cubierta de nubes. La llovizna no había cesado y me vi obligada a colocarme la capucha. La "West Seattle High School", se hallaba junto al Hiawatha Park a solo unas pocas cuadras de distancia de mi hogar así que no precisaba de ningún medio de transporte para poder llegar… _

_Tuve que apresurar el paso al llegar para evitar a la odiosa y falsa Jessica Stanley, mejor conocida como Perri el ornitorrinco por su enorme nariz. La descerebrada no dejaba de insistir junto con su "clan" de siliconadas, Lauren y Leah, para que tuviera el honor de formar parte de su envidiable grupo. ¡Nótese el sarcasmo! A pesar de mis no muy sutiles negaciones ellas seguían persiguiéndome. _

_En mi campo de visión capté a mi salvación, Alice. Mi nueva mejor amiga. Hacía ya un año que se había mudado a la ciudad. Cuando nos conocimos no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero luego nos hicimos inseparables. Ella junto con Jacob, eran mi soporte. Estaban allí cada vez que los necesitaba, ayudaban a espantar a los idiotas con los que me negaba de manera rotunda salir. O cuando aquellos con los que accedía tener una cita querían sobrepasarse conmigo. En fin, los amaba._

_Las primeras clases se pasaron en un suspiro, cuando menos me di cuenta era la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigía a la cafetería cuando alguien me jaló del brazo hacia atrás. Iba a golpear con todas mis fuerzas a mi "atacante" cuando me percaté de quién se trataba._

_—¿Jake? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Casi me da un infarto. Eso sin contar que por poco no te dejo estéril. _

_—Lo siento —se dedicó a decir entre risas—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo. _

_Comenzó a caminar hacía el campo de juego y lo seguí sin dudarlo. Se sentó en las gradas palmeando el lugar a su lado, el cual tomé sin pensar. _

_—¿Podrías hablar de una vez? Estás poniéndome nerviosa… —Solté cuando el silencio que se había cernido sobre nosotros se hizo insoportable. _

_—Es que… no sé por dónde comenzar._

_—¿Por el principio, tal vez? —sugerí enarcando una ceja. Él sonrió._

_—Ojalá fuera tan fácil… —Tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó—. Mira Bells, sabes que eres muy importante para mí… —Mi ceño se frunció de confusión. ¿A dónde iba con todo esto?_

_—También tú eres importante en mi vida, Jake. Lo sabes._

_—Shh. No me interrumpas. Demasiado me cuesta ya… _

_—Lo siento. _

_Hizo un gesto despreocupado y prosiguió tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome. Por alguna inexplicable razón, mis ojos no podían observar a otro lado que no fuesen aquellos orbes oscuros. _

_—Como te estaba diciendo, eres muy importante… más de lo que yo creí. Bella, sé que somos solo amigos y eso, pero… me gustas. Mucho. Más de lo que debería siendo mi mejor amiga._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de incredulidad. No tanto por su confesión, sino por los sentimientos que invadieron mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Sabía lo que eso significaba, él también era más que un amigo para mí… Haría lo que fuese por él, sería lo que quisiera que fuera. Podía ver en aquellos ojos marrones, mucho más oscuros que los míos, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros._

_O al menos eso creí…_

* * *

**Otra vez me disculpo por las demoras, errores de ortografía y gramáticos. Lo volveré a subir luego de que mi Top beta lo arregle. **

**Ya saben, espero sus comentarios... críticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias. :)**

**Estoy algo apurada así que luego agregaré los agradecimientos correspondientes. **

**Las invito a pasarse por mi otra historia, "This is Reality" y si les interesa, les cuento que dentro de poco voy a estar subiendo un OS. :)**

**Besos y espero nos leamos pronto.**


End file.
